In the field of hydrocarbon extraction from subsurface formations, seismic surveying from both the surface as well from within a borehole in a subsurface formation is used to provide a variety of structural and stratigraphic information about the formation. Borehole seismic surveying is often used to link time-based surface seismic images with depth-based well logs, although modern advancements in borehole seismic surveying allow a much greater variety of information to be produced. For example, borehole seismic surveying can provide information about reservoir depth, extent and heterogeneity, as well as fluid content, rock-mechanical properties, pore pressure, oil-recovery progress, elastic anisotropy, induced-fracture geometry, and natural-fracture orientation and density.
An example borehole seismic tool includes multiple portions, with each portion having a set of seismic receivers and a clamping device. To deploy such a tool, the tool is lowered into the borehole on a wireline. At certain locations in the borehole, the wireline is stopped, and one or more portion(s) of the tool is clamped to the bare wall of the borehole or to casing lining the borehole. The wireline is then further unspooled until another such location is reached, at which point the wireline is again stopped, and another portion of the tool is clamped. This process continues until all portions of the tool are clamped, at which point a series of shots from a seismic source are fired. The seismic receivers detect the resulting seismic waves propagating through the formation, and send data about those seismic waves uphole for recording and processing by a logging unit.
Due to the multiple starts and stops of the wireline used to deploy such a borehole seismic tool, total deployment time can be lengthy. Since rig time is expensive, particularly in deep water applications, development of a borehole seismic tool with a quicker deployment time is therefore desirable.